In order to realize a self-driving technique of a vehicle, sensors for obtaining information of the outside of the vehicle shall be mounted on a vehicle body. As examples of such sensors, a camera and a LiDAR (Light Detection and Ranging) sensor are known (see Patent Document 1, for example). The LiDAR sensor is a device configured to emit non-visible light to obtain information as to distances to an object and information as to an attribute of the object based on the reflected light.
When a light source for lighting a predetermined area around a vehicle is mounted on a vehicle body, it is necessary to adjust a posture of the light source with respect to the vehicle body or a lighting reference position of the light source. Similarly, when the sensor is mounted on a vehicle body, it is necessary to adjust a posture of the sensor with respect to the vehicle body or a sensing reference position of the sensor. It is known that, by integrating the light source with the sensor, a single adjustment mechanism is used to collectively adjust the lighting reference position of the light source and the sensing reference position of the sensor (see Patent Document 2, for example).